The Wall
'General' The Wall is an active participant in the Aqua Rain RP that is constantly broken. The Wall is the barrier between the Aqua Rain RP characters and the "Gods of Aqua Rain". It is mostly broken by AeonRX, Saiah and Note: but Krabby Patty has scolded them (just AeonRX actually) and the wall is not broken as much as it was before. 'Relationships' Ike and Saiah The conversations between Ike and Saiah has broken The Wall on multiple occasions. They both currently hold the title as the Best Wallbreaker. They usually break the wall by having a two-way conversation, mentioning Kuroshitsuji and playing music (Titanic "My Heart Will Go On" and Pirates of the Carribean "He's a Pirate"). The Mad Hatter and AeonRX This character and roleplayer are second for the Best Wallbreaker. They were going strong with their constant wallbreaing in the Aqua Rain RP but do not do it as often as they did after being scolded by a certain roleplayer. They have various ways of breaking the wall including The Mad Hatter mentioning other manga, talking casually about the audience and AeonRX speaking. Daisuke and Note: Note: is the first person to break the wall using Daisuke, Ike and The Mad Hatter to do the Phoenix pose (refer to Kuroshitsuji). Nombat and Daisuke do not break the wall often but usually refer to other manga or mentions the roleplayers. 'Count' This is the number of times The Wall has been broken. Roleplayers Characters Edolas Counterparts 'References' 'Plot' ''Clover's Lacrima Arc “The Phoenix!” Ike and Daisuke '''Note: - ''Clover's Lacrima Arc, Page 3' “Was it okay to do the Phoenix? Are we allowed to borrow material from another manga? After all, we’re supposed to be based on Fairy Tail and AeonRX was pushing it by bringing American Idol it was unintentional into this but using Kuroshi-” Hatter '''AeonRX - ''Clover's Lacrima Arc, Page 3' “We must remain as fighters in this scene, not commentators. And try not to mention Kuroshitsuji. Aqua Rain is about magic, not demons.” Ike '''AeonRX - ''Clover's Lacrima Arc, Page 3' "Thanks to you the wall has been demolished." Ike '''Saiah - ''Clover's Lacrima Arc, Page 3' "Sebastian wore pink, too. Once." Hatter '''Saiah - ''Clover's Lacrima Arc, Page 3' “Daisuke-senpai… Would that possibly be based on Kakashi’s “Thousand Years of Pain” technique? They sound quite similar.” Hatter '''AeonRX - ''Clover's Lacrima Arc, Page 3' “Do you really love taking out the wall that much? Huh!?” Ike '''AeonRX - ''Clover's Lacrima Arc, Page 3' If we kill him, we’ll instantly lose audience appeal! It’s the equivalent of the Jellal situation! Straight after he died, there were complains of killing off such an awesome and handsome character who was for Erza! However, as soon as he was brought back, the fans were brought back too! '''AeonRX - ''Clover's Lacrima Arc, Page 4' "DO NOT say 'Ike, I am your father'." Ike '''Saiah - ''Clover's Lacrima Arc, Page 4' "I'll come back for you, my love~ Near~~ Far~~ Wherever you are~~ I believe that my heart will go onnnnnnnnnnnnnnn~~" Jeriah '''Saiah - ''Clover's Lacrima Arc, Page 4' Dragonfly Inn Arc "You mean 'What happens to Nobodies when they become Others?" Daisuke "STOP BREAKING THE WALL!" '''Note: - ''Dragonfly Inn Arc, Page 6' “We seemed to have wasted two minutes and four seconds on our antics.” Hatter '''AeonRX - ''Dragonfly Inn Arc, Page 7' 'Levelling Arc' He closed his eyes and decided to let AeonRX explain the situation. '''AeonRX - ''Don't Play Dead, Page 8' The easiest way to investigate, Ike decided, was to take a leaf out of a very tall and good looking demon's book and infiltrate the pirate guild, like how the demon infiltrated a party, a circus and a school so far (wow the demon is really active). '''Saiah - ''Don't Steal the Rum Supply, Page 8' "Curse you Saiah." Ike '''Saiah - ''Don't Steal the Rum Supply, Page 8' Ike almost leapt up yelling "VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SUCCESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" but he didn't because it was seriously OOC, and plus that would give off the wrong impression. '''Saiah - ''Don't Steal the Rum Supply, Page 8' Behind him Pei sees a ball of SHINee SHINee muscle, and what happens to be Charlie's legs sticking out, crushed beneath the immense weight. '''Krabby Patty - ''I'll Protect You With My Dying Will, Page 9' This was killing all of his 'Pirates of the Carribean' fantasies. '''Saiah - ''Don't Steal the Rum Supply, Page 9' Ike waited, listening, wondering what other horrible things Saiah could possibly throw at him. '''Saiah - ''Don't Steal the Rum Supply, Page 9' “Felix,” said the captain, “you are receiving a promotion.” “...Really sir?” “Yes. I do not joke.” “Uh... why so suddenly, sir?” “Well, it has recently been brought to my attention that AeonRX has made a public statement on this story’s wiki that you are the ship’s first mate. I’m assuming that that is a STATEMENT. So I have decided to promote you to that position.” “But... I was only the rookie the last year, sir!” “Why, don’t you want the position?” “No!! I want it very much sir.” “Then from now you are Drunk Falcon’s first mate.” “I am much honoured, sir.” “Good. Have you told the rookie everything?” “Yessir. As you told me to.” “Very good. Now get out and do your first mately-duties. And thank AeonRX on your way out." “Yessir!!” said Felix with a big stupid grin. "THANKS AEONRX!!!" '''Saiah - ''Don't Steal the Rum Supply, Page 9' “Shut up, Saiah.” Oh, so it was YOU who painted it. I didn’t know. “AS IF!!!” Ike '''Saiah -'' Don't Steal the Rum Supply, Page 9' And behind him the ship exploded. “What the-“ The ship’s cargo, which as you know is greatly explosive, had blown up. “Dried salmon isn’t explosive!!” It wasn’t dried salmon. It was gunpowder. “But I was told it was salmon!!” The guy told you wrong. I very specifically mentioned that it is gunpowder. -A few posts back- Not pausing to consider why on earth Felix was here, Ike dropped into a trapdoor in the floor and hid behind two barrels of... gunpowder(?). “How am I supposed to remember all that! And what’s with the misleading question mark??” '''Saiah - ''Don't Steal the Rum Supply, Page 10' 'Seven Arc' He pulled out a few pieces of wood. “Ah, this one’s against bruising and this one’s to help with circulation issues… AeonRX may need a few …" (Daisuke) '''Nombat - ''Seven Arc, Page 11' “Scroll? What is this? Dragon Ball Z?” (Hatter) '''AeonRX -'' Seven Arc, Page 11' ‘I WAS RIGHT!?’ Hatter said, collapsing onto the ground. ‘WHO THE HELL DESIGNED THIS CHARACTER!?’ '''AeonRX - ''Seven Arc, Page 11' “A sword, huh? I guess it’s finally time to take those things out. Permission, Nombat?” Daisuke pulled out a charm between two fingers. Granted ^^ '''Note: - ''Seven Arc, Page 11' Then they were both running as if they were to die. '''Saiah - ''Seven Arc, Page 11' “Well, it wasn’t exactly my decision… You know… Nombat’s restringing order and all. She’s got too much power, in my opinion.” '''Note: - ''Seven Arc, Page 11' “Daisuke!” Rolo pointed behind him. “Cloud!” “Strife?” (Daisuke) '''Note: - ''Seven Arc, Page 12' Because their plan involved loads of waiting around, they decided to have a deep meaning conversation about life, death and pentagons. And also whether snakes are edible. And loads of other things- you get the idea. '''Saiah - ''Seven Arc, Page 12' Felix thought for a while. "Ah! I got one! When the war of the beasts brings the world's end, the Godess descends from the-" "OH, FORGET IT." (Ike) '''Saiah - ''Seven Arc, Page 12' “Nombat,”Daisuke’s tears wouldn’t stop flowing and he was dehydrating fast. , “HOW DARE YOU EXPOSE YOUR COLLARBONE, YOU SHAMELESS-?!” Wah~ Sorry Dai, I can’t help it, the sweater was MADE like this! '''Note: - ''Seven Arc, Page 12' “See that suit of armour over there? The one that looks a lot like Alphonse?” (Daisuke) '''Note: - Seven Arc, Page 12' Ash some strange reason managed to dodge the cloud with I assume his Vongola Hyper Intuition (and the fact he kinda saw it coming) and made impact with Hatter. AeonRX - ''Seven Arc, Page 12'' He was gonna do it! Woodmake: The Curious Case of Gray Fullbuster! AeonRX - ''Seven Arc, Page 12'' Terrorist Arc "Same thing. It was a very FAR drop!" Felix did the 'I win' pose very reminiscent of Jiko. "Felix breaks the sound barrier!!" "And Saiah breaks the wall," sighed Ike. "What?" "Nothing." Saiah - ''Daily Life, Page 12'' "I know! You should name it Fenrir and drive it through Hawaii!" (Felix) Saiah - ''Daily Life, Page 12'' "She already has a name." "What is it then?" asked Felix, rubbing his punched nose. "Saiah." "........AS IF THAT ISN'T BREAKING THE WALL?!?!" Saiah - ''Daily Life, Page 12'' *'''''Cue 'Safe and Sound'* "....Turn that off." (Ike) "Spoilsport." (Felix) '''Saiah - ''Daily Life, Page 12 "Yeah I can tell," said Felix, his expression mirroring Ike's. "I mean, she started watching ACC again, hasn't she? What is it, fourth time in a row?" "Not. That. Saiah." snapped Ike. "Oops," said Felix. "Like creator, like character, like motorcycle," said Hatter, who promptly found himself facing Ike's death glare. Saiah - ''Daily Life, Page 13'' 'Now I swear I know that person singing karaoke up there....' thought Ike, as he wandered into the bar, trying to find someone to hit on. The song was getting stuck in his head, and he didn't like it at all. 달빛이 지네요 내 가슴 속에 새까만 달이 지네요 아무 말도 못하는 나를 닮았죠 너무 그리워 부르고 또 부르면 새까맣게 재가 돼 버린 추억이야 Saiah - ''Daily Life, Page 13'' Yeah, you were a real jerk, Ike. "SAIAH? What are you doing here?" I was up there singing karaoke, I thought you noticed... "So it was YOU, no wonder I got this bad feeling." Word of advice, if you wanna ask someone out without being a total b@!%&*d, do it while you're sober. And WHY da heck did you mention the bet? "YOU'RE SAYING THIS TO ME NOW??" Saiah - ''Daily Life, Page 13'' Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha Ike, you got REJECTED. I told you, you have to ease off on the alcohol. "SHUT UP SAIAH!!" Saiah - ''Daily Life, Page 13'' "You know, this is why the other guild members think you're scary and depressed." "Hmm? Why?" "...Take a look at yourself, from a third person point of view." "That's your specialty. Anyway, you're the one who made me." "Pff, I guess you're right. But you do have a mind of your own." "They say characters are based of their writers own personalities." "I've tried to act like you before and I really can't keep a straight face.." "There's probably a part of you that's exactly like me..." "That's just scary." Lilac - ''Daily Life, Page 13'' “…. Did you just say “I guess”, Daisuke-senpai?” Hatter said, his tone suddenly becoming lower. “WHY DOES THIS FEEL I AM SURROUNDED!?” Daisuke said after seeing Rolo’s accusing glare. “IS THIS HIBARI VS. 5000!?” Hatter looked at the camera. “ ‘Hibari vs. 5000’, Chapter 322 in Katekyo Hitman Reborn belonging to the Inheritance Arc, part of Hibari Kyoya vs. Suzuki Adelheid battle. Recommended,” he said, giving the thumbs up. “Wait, was this all just break the wall? Also, where did that camera come from!?” AeonRX - ''Daily Life, Page 13'' “See Daisuke-senpai, the cameras are so that our creators can watch our daily life. This way, they can write us properly and stalk us.” “Hatter, you just revealed something very embarrassing about Aeon. No other creator does anything like that…” “Then how do you manage to have strange conversations with them if they can’t see you? They know what you are doing and saying right?” AeonRX - Daily Life, Page 13 “It’s that, isn’t it? Uh…that technique-the one they use for communication right now battling Uchiha-” “Have we moved onto Naruto now?” Daisuke said, his eyes dark. “No Rolo. It’s more like using Hell Butterflies to communicate with Shinigami.” “Hatter, why did you add Bleach? And you said something so incorrect. Rolo is closer.” “Wrong English,” Rolo said, taking another bite. “Bad Communication,” Hatter said, taking a bite out of his own red bean bun while nodding his head in agreement. WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW BAD COMMUNICATION!! “You didn’t agree with him on anything! You just added Gintama into the mix!” “Okay, so maybe it isn’t like Hell Butterflies,” Hatter admitted. “Probably more like Exorcists using Golems to communicate to the Dark Order, right Daisuke-senpai?” “Hell Butterflies and Golems are nearly the same thing! Timcampy and Hell Butterflies can fly and communicate right?” ‘We’re forgetting one more pillar of Shounen Jump out of the big four, One Piece!’ Hatter thought, clearing his throat. “They do well though. Imagine using those denwa-mushi to communicate. It’s like a snail.” “Hatter, your thought bubble is very visible. It shows your evil intentions,” Daisuke said, glaring at the thought bubble that still had not disappeared. “Daurts biikauzru itz ah shunayil Hurtra-sam,” Rolo said. (Translation: That’s because it’s a snail, Hatter-san) AeonRX - ''Daily Life, Page 13'' “Ike-sensei! Join us!” Hatter said, receiving a cold glare from Ike. “And what? Talk about manga and anime and becoming OOC (Out Of Character) just to continuously demolish the wall?” Ike said, swirling his wineglass while having his chin held high. Blue lines ran down Daisuke’s head. ‘You’re already OOC on your debut of this post though…’ “Yeah, something like that,” Hatter said. “Wait, was I really OOC?” AeonRX - ''Daily Life, Page 13'' “I’m so angry, and I feel like wallowing in misery…” “Oh no! Here it comes! It’s Zeref’s secret technique, ‘Wallowing in Misery’!!” “Who named it that!? Was it you Hatter!? Hiro Mashima!? Bandai!?” <- -> -> X XO “WHY ARE THERE PLAYSTATION2 MOVES INCLUDED!?” "Because 'Wallowing in Misery' is a special technique all readers should know and be able to use." "Why are you so calm about this Rolo!? And WHAT READERS!?" AeonRX - ''Daily Life, Page 13'' “Ike Waites. 23 year old male affiliated with Aqua Rain guild in Clover. Previously, his best friend, a First Class SOLDIER named Jacques died-” “Why does this sound rather familiar!? Everyone knows Jacques is Zack!! Why are we having this strange monologue!?” “-and soon after, to kill the person who killed his friend and destroy Spira-” “Cloud is too kind to do that! Wait, Spira!? Tidus is involved in this!? Cloud would never want to destroy Spira, they have cooler backgrounds than Hawaii for him to drive Fenrir past!” “This is Ike-san, Daisuke-san. It would be Saiah, not Fenrir.” “Yes, I guess….why are you acting so casual about this, Rolo?” AeonRX - ''Daily Life, Page 13'' Daisuke was thoroughly and utterly exhausted from all the wall-breaking which had taken place over such a short time, his eyes turning to Naruto swirls. Note: - ''Daily Life, Page 13'' "I know you can get motion sickness but WALL-BREAKING sickness?" Rolo paused with his bun held halfway to his mouth. "Ah she made up a new syndrome." Ike said thoughtfully. "Who's she?" "Well I can't use her name because he'll get worse." Note: - ''Daily Life, Page 13'' Daisuke kicked a chair aside and approached his enemy from the front before releasing a <-- o attack. Note: ''- Daily Life, Page 13'' "Not sure. I'd say Daisuke... is very pissed right now." Ike held his glass by the rim, rotating it slowly. Hatter's pen hovered above his notebook. "Hm shall we name this stage too?" "Call it Eye of the Storm?" Rolo suggested. "They're taking it so seriously! MUST we have names for overdrives?" "It makes sense, they have them in --censored to avoid wallbreak--" Hatter nodded knowingly. Note: - Daily Life, Page 13 “Ah Daisuke senpai actually cares quite a lot about his hair...” Hatter took out a volume bottle of Bleach from his hat. Note: - Terrorist Arc'', Page 13'' Hatter had a small epiphany. ‘Ichigo is actually a Q-I mean-Bleach can take out ink stains in cloth.’ AeonRX - Terrorist Arc, Page 13 Days Off “THAT’S NOT MAGIC AT ALL! EVERYONE “HOLDS” THAT TYPE OF “MAGIC”! WHO THE HELL IS NARRATING THIS STUFF!” Daisuke AeonRX - It's Sorcerer Magazine's Fault, Days Off story' The song that the machine randomly selected for him is… 夢を続きへ　　Surface (Translation: Towards the Continuation of the Dream Surface) “Hey! Is it okay to use real songs from another world!?” '''AeonRX - ''Bonding Matters, Days Off story She had to sing…. ごめんね、私　　　フェアリーテイルED3 (Translation: I’m sorry, me Fairy Tail Ending 3) “Oi, isn’t this pushing the wall a little!?” AeonRX - ''Bonding Matters, Days Off story'' He picked up the mic and smashed the button, cracking it on the edge. Sweatdrops appeared on their heads. Mr Raindrop 銀魂ED2 (Translation: Mr Raindrop Gintama Ending 2) “Oi! Stop bringing other manga into this!” AeonRX - ''Bonding Matters, Days Off story'' Everyone sighed. The wall had collapsed. Complaining was pointless now. AeonRX - ''Bonding Matters, Days Off story'' “Why are you explaining this for the audience?” Hatter said in a bored tone. “If they are smart enough, they will-you know what, continue.” ‘HARSH!’ they all thought, wondering if whoever was reading was insulted and would edit this post so that lightning struck Hatter. AeonRX - ''Bonding Matters, Days Off story'' Lightning struck down in a figurative sense. No, no one edited this part. Hatter is still alive. AeonRX - ''Bonding Matters, Days Off story'' AS A PRIZE, KUROSHITSUJI CHARACTER SONGS HAVE BEEN UNLOCKED!! AeonRX - ''Bonding Matters, Days Off story'' 'It makes'' no'' sense!’ everyone thought, thinking how Sebastian Michaelis had somehow made a song about literally his daily life and somehow making his voice extremely sexy at the same time. It was a wonder. But what do you expect of a Phantomhive butler? “Seven out of ten! How could you! A song of Phantomhive, especially Sebastian’s should be sung with-” They blocked him out again. How long was he going to do this for? AeonRX - ''Bonding Matters, Days Off story'' Nine out of ten. I enjoyed that you kept Finnian’s character but you still need to express enthusiasm into gardens and learning stuff from Mr. Sebastian Michaelis. I am very disappointed, I expected more from you.” ‘Geez, what is this? A family drama?’ “Sorry,” Hatter said, walking to the corner, a tear streaking down his left cheek. ‘WHAT HAPPENED!?’ AeonRX - Bonding Matters, Days Off story “This is the time when Ciel Phantomhive dresses as a girl and meets Viscount Druitt I am assuming?” AeonRX - ''Bonding Matters, Days Off story'' “Are you trying to die!? Do you understand what these do!? Just one of these can cause unfathomable harm to your body! Like heart disease, lung disease, tooth decay, gum disease, and your entire corpse will be blackened all the way down to your intestines! I don’t care who you are! In any case, this thing will seriously damage you! That’s what a cigarette does!” (Hakuen) Kelson gave the boy a strange look. “Why did you break the wall? After AeonRX was trying so hard not to…” AeonRX - ''The Wedding, The Edolas Chronicles story'' “See, that is Hakuen,” Gabok said. “He was created as the Edolas counterpart for The W-” “Argh! Shut up!” AeonRX - ''The Wedding, The Edolas Chronicles story''